


My Dear Son

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Jayne Cobb<br/>From: Melba Cobb</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Son

To: Jayne Cobb  
From: Melba Cobb

My dear son,

I have not heard from you in a long while, I hope you are alright. I keep telling the children that their big brother will come home for a visit soon. I hope that I am not lying to them. We all miss you very much, Jayne.

Matty is well again, the damp-lung finally passed and he is out climbing everything in sight once again. Little Carry fell off her pony a fortnight ago and broke her arm. She is recovering nicely, though. Your other brothers and sister are well and continue to run your poor old mother into the ground, as usual.

I hope you are seeing the amazing sights you always wanted to see on your travels in the black. I also hope you enjoyed the hat I made for you. I am working on another, but for now Carry sends a pair of socks. She made them herself; appreciate your little sister's work, even if they are two sizes too small and lopsided.

Stay safe, son. I miss you. Write when you think of me and any extra credits you can spare would not go amiss.

Love,  
Your Mother


End file.
